Poppy O'Hair/cartoon
Poppy O'Hair debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 2 webisode "True Hearts Day Part 2", which premiered on February 04, 2014. She is voiced by Lindsay Ames in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 2 Webisodes Poppy works on Apple White's hair at the Tower Salon. Poppy attends Ever After High and gets the chance to choose her own classes, however she is torn to choose Royal or Rebel options. She interviews the students. Cerise advises her to follow what's important to her, so she shocks the students that she will not choose a side, making her a Roybel. Poppy receives a call from Nanny Nona and discovers that it's her not Holly who's the older twin, and thus is meant to be the next Rapunzel. Eventually she tells her sister and they decide to keep this discovery a secret, and keep the destinies they want. TV specials Poppy works on Apple White's hair at the Tower Salon. Poppy helps set up the decorations for the dance. She and her sister Holly are given magic hairbrushes by their mother. She prepares for the Thronecoming dance and has trouble with her magic hairbrush. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Poppy walks in the halls. Poppy is invited by Blondie to the Forest Fest to fix her hair before she's streaming. Although they don't know it, they cross the Dark Forest path, a form of punishment from Faybelle. Poppy and the others are still stuck in the Dark Forest, being scared off by things like Gus and Helga Crumb scoffing on sweets, a giant spider who wants nothing more than informing them about web access, and the Three Bears who feel that their intrusion is simply unseemly. Poppy sits around the fire with her friends. Poppy along with the other three girls follow a imp to the mentioned "secret party". They are led to a bog and meet a troll king who is envious that he never gets invited to parties and traps the girls there for a hundred year-party. Poppy snaps at him and advises him to take more care of his temper and appearance. With Poppy's makeover help, that convinces the troll to release them and Poppy herself voluntarily gives the position of Blondie's extra to him. She mentions how she would've given it to Faybelle but didn't due to her attitude. With that sorted, the four along with the troll depart from the bog. Poppy and the rest of the girls are led by Biggle Waggle to the Forest Fest, but they hear a rumbling noise which they all flee from. Faybelle protects them using her magic, but little did they know, they were being pursued by Baba Yaga and the students. Faybelle apologizes and reveals that she was the one who led the girls into the Dark Forest, and if she made them late to the Forest Fest. A Fairy Queen appears and invites everyone to the party as her special guests. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Poppy is hesitant on skating against Duchess, but her sister encourages her to do so and to not give in to fear. Motivated, Poppy steps up but knocks snow off a tree, falling onto her. She then skates around Duchess, who follows Poppy off the rink. Quickly, Duchess apologizes and gives up. Poppy takes her sister's advice and says the same thing to Duchess. Poppy and Duchess reach a ledge and fly off, also saving Ashlynn in the process. After a long day, the three of them pose for a picture for the yearbook and all ends well. Poppy attends class. Poppy watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Poppy does Courtly's hair. Poppy watches the planting of the E-corn. TV specials Poppy is under the spell of the cursed riddle book. She chases hairless customers out of her salon and turns to Briar. After the curses have been lifted, Poppy and the students enjoy one cheery day together. Poppy has breakfast in the castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes Ashlynn goes to Holly and Poppy's room to check if they and Farrah are ready to go at her boyfriend Hunter's party. Ashlynn notices they are too suited up for a woodland party and they answer Faybelle has invited them to her party, and if they don't show, she'll cast a spell on them. Ashlynn is disappointed that Faybelle's patry is on the same night, but then she gets an idea. At the Faybelle Formal, Faybelle is welcoming the guests. Ashlynn, Holly, Poppy and Farrah arrive, but leave shortly after, by making an excuse that they forgot to bring their cupcakes. They quickly rush to the bathroom, where Farrah transforms they're outfits and hair to look suitable for Hunter's party. When the girls get back to Faybelle's party, they soon realize they for got to change their causal outfits back into their formal gowns. Faybelle is insulted and accuses them of sneaking out to go to a different party, and prepares to put a curse on them. But then Ashlynn tells Faybelle that there's a carousel at the other party. Faybelle squeals with delight while she rides the carousel at Hunter's party. The parties have been combined and everyone is happy. TV specials Poppy and her sister Holly offer to groom Nevermore in courtesy of Raven. The two of them have trouble restraining Nevermore, so they propose putting on dragon armor the next time they make an effort for another grooming session for Nevermore. The duo lead the made-over Nevermore into the castleteria, but Nevermore soon goes ballistic. The two of them attempt putting out the flames. They wear dragon armor the next time Nevermore has a groom, but they are alarmed by the fact that Nevermore has gone amiss. Poppy and Holly, along with Raven, Apple, and Mira, search for Nevermore on the school grounds. Poppy and the others hear a dragon cry coming from the stables. They find that Nevermore is alright, however Legend is in labor. Once Legend lays her eggs, Poppy picks up Brushfire and the two instantly become friends. Poppy takes part in the assembly by being the design team's model, along with Holly. They are chosen by Darling as part of Team Light in the dragon games. Poppy follows Darling and accompanies Raven to go to the Enchanted Forest. She also attends Apple's funeral and she rides back to school with the students as soon as Apple is reawakened. Gallery Webisode gallery Poppy the Roybel - Poppy and Holly.jpg Poppy the Roybel - Poppy listening.jpg Poppy the Roybel - Poppy's Choice.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - Poppy delays.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - loud ringing.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - a talk.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - sisterly hug.jpg Through The Woods - Ashlynn introduces Faybelle.png Faybelle's Choice - Faybelle is sorry.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Fairest On Ice - O'Hair Sisters.jpg Fairest On Ice - Duchess, Ashlynn and Poppy.jpg Tri-Castle-On - yearbook tree.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Girls Getting Ready.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Poppy doing Holly's hair.png A tale of two parties - Disappointed Ashlynn.png A tale of two parties - Faybelle Welcomes.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Three girls.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Coming to Hunter Party.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Dress choice.jpg ABBS - Cerise.jpg TV special gallery True Hearts Day Part 2 - peering through the shop window.jpg Thronecoming - Poppy on Holly's hair.png Thronecoming - Blondie, Holly and Poppy.jpg Thronecoming - "meat lovers pizza".jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - magic hairbrushes.jpg Thronecoming - Lizzie's hunch.jpg Thronecoming - Poppy scolds the hairbrush.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Spring Unsprung - helping out.jpg Spring Unsprung - care for a trim.jpg Spring Unsprung - a happy ending.jpg Dragon Games - Poppy pets Nevermore.jpg Dragon Games - O'Hair twins grooming.jpg Dragon Games - Holly's hair ruined.jpg Dragon Games - armor.jpg Dragon Games - Nevermore groomed.jpg Dragon Games - Nevermore search.jpg Dragon Games - Holly researching.jpg Dragon Games - evil dragons hatched.jpg Dragon Games - intense history.jpg Dragon Games - baby dragons.jpg Dragon Games - O'Hair Sisters.jpg Dragon Games - new armor.jpg Dragon Games - SW presentation.jpg Dragon Games - O'Hairs sleeping.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Poppy with Darling.jpg Dragon Games - teams selected.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - walking baby dragons II.jpg Dragon Games - game starting.jpg Dragon Games - new player.jpg Dragon Games - teamwork.jpg Dragon Games - girls go flying.jpg Dragon Games - Darling holding Harelow.jpg Dragon Games - Apple's arrival.jpg Dragon Games - Maddie and O'Hair Sisters.jpg Dragon Games - Raven figuring out the booking glass.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - Jillian and O'Hair Sisters.jpg Dragon Games - I'm not Prince Charming.jpg Dragon Games - MirrorNet Invasion.jpg Dragon Games - girls get on dragons.jpg Dragon Games Main Characters Art.jpeg Epic Winter - Holly, Poppy, Justine , Nina and Jillian.png Epic Winter - Holly and Poppy.png Epic winter - holly and poppy 2.jpg Epic winter - holly and poppy.jpg Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters